


Moments of Weakness

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [5]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not So Innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: In those moments, we crave, we hunger, but we abstain for the sake of our own sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger scene from La Vacanza but I thought I'd post it by itself because it's so adorable.

She touched his hand, he was very quiet this evening.  He didn't flinch or push her away, he simply accepted her touch.  His hands were softer than she would have thought, given that these very hands have ended the lives of many.  
She supposed that should have scared her, given her a healthy dose of danger and provide a warning enough not to get too close to him, but she... felt incapable of staying too far away.  
"47" She said gently, almost a whisper "What are you thinking?"  
He took a moment to answer, as if he was thinking it through "I am wondering why you feel the need to be so close right now"  
"It's not a problem, is it?" Diana asked  
"Your perfume is distracting me" He said simply "The fragrance is too strong"  
Diana rose an eyebrow and held back a chuckle "I'm sure you've smelled worse things"  
"I didn't say it was bad, It's simply right near my nose" He still didn't move away from her, or show any indication that he wanted her to move away from him.  "I suppose I should ask you what you are thinking of?"  
"If you want to" She responded  
"Well, what are you thinking?" He was looking at her, and his piercing blue eyes were very distracting, she shouldn't tell him that. What was she thinking? She supposed she could have been thinking of the sharpness of his jaw, the well defined muscles in his arms, the way he fit into his suits.....  
"Diana" He said "Are you alright?"  
She was staring right ahead of him, her eyes burning as she had forgotten to blink, her thoughts swirling around in her head and threatening to spill out. She was terrified that he somehow knew what she was thinking.  
"Yes, of course. I'm fine"  
"You seem to be lost in thought" He mused "I admit I'm rather curious to know what it is you think of when we are not working"  
Diana's eyes scanned over his face for any sign of an expression, there was none. The man had absolutely impeccable posture, he was sitting up straight with his hands resting gently on his knees. She suspected he had never had back pain a day in his life.  
She shook herself again, what was wrong with her? The man beside her was capable of killing simply with a quick flick of the wrist. He could easily snap a man's neck and walk away like nothing ever happened. It was not appropriate for her to be having such thoughts about him.  
"I'm just remembering something" She said, struggling to think of an excuse for her behavior "I... training day, do you remember? You got a scrape from one of the fences"  
"I do remember that, yes."  
"You were bleeding quite a bit" She chuckled "I kind of always wondered if you scarred from that"  
"I believe so, it was a rather deep cut.  I have many. Would you care to see?"  
"See your scars?"  
"I believe you already know this one" He brushed a finger against a small round scar on his neck.  This was where Diana had injected him with the serum that would slow his heart rate down enough to fool others into believing he had died. Diana smirked "Of course, you know, I always had a question about that evening"  
"Ask anything"  
"Why did you let me touch you?" She asked "I know you aren't a fan of touching, I also know that you and I had only met a handful of times up to that point. Why trust me that much?"  
He shrugged "I guess I just did, I didn't believe you would have any reason to harm me. I wasn't wrong, as you weren't trying to harm me."  He lifted his arm up so she could see it "There's another scar here, it's from flimsy ropes that cut into me"  
"How did that happen?" She asked, resisting the urge to brush her fingers against his skin  
"Blake Dexter doesn't know how to tie a rope" He said, Diana knew the name from what little 47 had told her about his time in Chicago protecting Victoria  
"But if you're curious" He said, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off in one fluid motion, "You can have a look at the scars on my back"  
Diana felt like she had a rock lodged into her throat, swallowing was near impossible and she felt short of breath, like she could faint any minute.  She looked over the man's back, it was covered in scars, many of them faded to the point where you almost couldn't tell they were there at all.  She reached out and brushed her fingers lightly against one such scar. He didn't flinch, he didn't react, but Diana swore she heard him let out a slight gasp.  
"What's this one from?" Diana asked as she found her voice again, she traced over the scar in question, which was going down his spine.  
"The Asylum, I think. I was young."  
Diana arched an eyebrow, she knew about the Asylum and the experiments that Ort-Meyer had put 47 and the other clones through, but 47 rarely ever spoke about it.  
"I believe it was from one of many times I had tried to escape"  
"How many times did you try?"  
"Too many to remember, too many to count. It didn't matter anyway, I always got taken back no matter how far I had gone" Diana frowned and placed her hand against his bare shoulder, a gesture of support, but she felt him tense up. "I...I'm sure you have to be getting some rest" He said, Diana wasn't sure, but she almost thought she had heard a stutter in his voice. Was he nervous?  
She sighed as she moved her hand away from his skin, she watched him pull his shirt back over his arms and button it up once more. "I suppose I do"  
Diana didn't know if it was the heat or the alcohol she had taken from the minibar, but she was feeling bolder than she had before.  "47" She said before she could stop herself.  
"Do you ever think about...Well, I don't know. All of the other Agents I've ever met have families, some even have children, significant others. Hobbies... Full lives outside of their profession"  
"I don't need hobbies" He said, poking at the top button of his shirt, it appeared to be broken "I have a job, this is my life."  
"But you must get lonely from time to time"  
"Must I?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt again to see if he could fix it from the bottom up "As far as I know about you, you don't have any of these things either" He looked up "Why have you never taken a lover?"  
So surprised at his question, she gasped and almost choked on the saliva that she had inhaled, she coughed a few times and tried to regain herself "I-I don't know. I guess I've never felt the... I've never met... I don't..."  
"So you are not lonely? You are not unfulfilled in your life? Why ask me about my own?"  
"Because I was curious, I didn't mean to offend you"  
"It does seem rather unnecessary for you to accuse me of not having a proper full life because I don't have any romantic interest"  He gave up on the buttons and took the shirt off entirely, folding it beside him "Button is broken" he said, as if she hadn't been watching him struggle with it for the past several minutes.  
"I can fix it" She said, reaching over for the shirt. He gently grabbed her hand, an action she wouldn't have thought possible had she not already known how gentle he could be when he wanted to.  She wondered for a moment if he was gentle in other ways as well.  
"Excuse me?" She said, realizing at that moment just how breathless he made her "I was offering to fix it"  
"I don't need it fixed, I have other clothes"  
She stared into his eyes, icy blue and chilling... "Then go put them on"  
He threw her hand away from him and rose from the couch, the low light was casting shadows on his shirtless form and Diana yet again found herself in a dazed state.  
He went over to the bed and dug through his luggage bag he had mercilessly thrown there. Diana was astounded at how messy he was in private when in every other way he was so well put together. So organized, so meticulous.  He pulled a black t-shirt over his head and crossed to the window, stepping out onto the balcony to get some air. Not that there was much of it to be had.   The air was stiff, stale and hot.  Diana sat with her arms crossed and sighed loud enough so she was sure he heard her over the sounds of the crickets and owls. He had, as he came back in, stood in the center of the room and looked at her.  His arms crossed over his chest as well.  
"I was just trying to fix it" She said  
"You were trying to involve yourself in things that are none of your business"  
"Your broken shirt is none of my business?"  
"No, neither are the scars I have, or the life I don't live outside of work. You don't get to know those things. You are my handler, nothing more"  
"Excuse me? I'm nothing more? I'm not the woman who risked her life and job for you many times over? Am I not the woman who fought against Benjamin Travis and leaked the ICA's information just to save a girl who reminded me of you? I... you're not going to just stand here and tell me I'm nothing but a co-worker"  
"Are you not?" he said, arms still crossed.  He was just as stubborn as she was.  She rose from the couch and stood defiantly in front of him, she knew she should be afraid of him, she knew what he was capable of, but she wasn't afraid, she was exhilarated, she felt adrenaline coursing through her veins as she stared into his brilliant eyes.  
"You know goddamn well I'm not, you wouldn't have gone through half the shit you went through in Chicago if I was just a co-worker"  
"I don't back out of promises, as well you know. That is the only reason I even-"  
In one fluid motion Diana slapped him right across his cheek, she was so angry she could feel herself shaking "I am tired of your bullshit, 47. You don't have to lie to my face about something we both know isn't true."  
"You hit me, why would you do that?" He asked, he didn't sound hurt or afraid, his tone was matter-of-fact.  
She glared at him in response  
"You're angry" He said  
She pushed away from him and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and blocking it off from the inside with a dresser.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diana" He said through the door "Please unblock the door"

"No, you're not allowed in" She said, her voice sounded muffled

"I'm not a child, Diana. Let me in"

"Why?"

"Because I have upset you and I wish to make it right"

"Why do you even care?" 

"Because you are right, you are more than my handler, you are my friend" 

He heard silence, and then the sound of the dresser being moved out from the door. She opened it "Then why did you lie to me?" 

He crossed to the bed and sat gently down on it, closing his eyes "I was dishonest with you before, I apologize"  He felt her sit next to him

"That doesn't explain why you lied"

"Because we work together, Diana.  Because you have consistently put your job and life on the line for me and I do not understand why."

"You're not that stupid, 47" She placed a hand on his thigh, it felt like a bolt of electricity when she touched him. He wanted to push her away, but he also wanted her closer. "I think on some level you know exactly why"

"Maybe" He admitted, and opened his eyes "But do you?"  He reached over to brush a stray hair out of her face. Her expression was surprised "47, I...I've never seen you so gentle before"

"I can be when I want to be" He said, the flicker of a smile on his lips.  "And now it is you that isn't answering the questions being posed.  Do you understand why you do these things?"

"On some level" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. He felt like he needed to lean in closer to even hear her. 

"But you won't ever admit it?"

"No, I can't, we both know that I can't. It would effectively end our professional time together."

"And yet you risk that by doing what you have done, even coming here on this mission. Going against the ICA's orders" 

"You know as well as I do that I came here to protect the Agency's asset, this is nothing more than work for me"

"You don't involve yourself in field work, Diana." 

"I don't believe in keeping secrets" She said, trying to change the subject, to leave the path she had taken this conversation

"Secrets are your stock in trade. Diana" He said, an actual smile creeping up on his lips this time.  She gave him a look.  "If we didn't work together...." She started but before she could even get the rest of her words out, he did something he never expected he would do. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her softly on her cheek.  She was taken aback, and swallowed hard. 

"47.. I..." She tried to speak as he moved away from her, her face was flushed red. "You... You _kissed_ me?" 

"I believe I did."

" _Why?!"_ Diana asked, her voice hoarse 

"I believe on some level I wanted to"  He said, giving her a small grin as he rose from the bed, leaving her alone in the dark room. 

 


End file.
